


Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 602

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [41]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Conlang, High Valyrian (ASoIaF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 602 of HBO'sGame of Thrones. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 602 ofGame of Thrones.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348471
Kudos: 2





	Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 602

PRIESTESS  
We ask the Lord to shine his light, and lead a soul out of darkness.

TRANSLATION  
 _Zhyhys oñoso jehikagon Aeksiot epi, se gis hen syndrorro jemagon._

PRIESTESS  
We beg the Lord to share his fire, and light a candle that has gone out.

TRANSLATION  
 _Zyhys perzys stepagon Aeksio Oño jorepi, se morghultas lys qelitsos sikagon._

PRIESTESS  
From darkness, light. From ashes, fire. From death, life.

TRANSLATION  
 _Hen syndrorro, oños. Hen ñuqir, perzys. Hen morghot, glaeson._


End file.
